


Look At the Love We've Made

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Pepper, Alpha!Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Tony, Coulson Lives, F/M, Fury is an asshole, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Bruce, Omega!Jane, Omega!Steve, Pepper is one scary bitch, Protective Pepper, Protective Tony, Shy!Steve, Sick!Tony, Steve Feels, Steve is ashamed of himself, Tony Feels, Tony is jealous, Vulnerable Steve, alpha!Phil, lady boners, omega!Clint, sick!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SHIELD finds out that Steve Rogers is an Omega, they must assign him an Alpha. When all Alpha agents are already assigned to other Omegas, they turn to the only other single Alpha they trust. But she has a Beta, who isn't willing to share. This Alpha is the one and only Pepper Potts, who agrees to be Steve's Alpha. What will happen when she falls for Steve? And what happens when Tony tries to create a three way relationship? There's only one way to find out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve didn't know what was going on. His stomach was clenching, he was very hot and sweating like a whore during Sunday mass. He felt needy and empty, which made him whine in displeasure as he rutted against his bed, soaking the sheets with his self made lubricant. He heard a shout in the hallway and an alarm go off. Steve immediately freaked out and fell off the bed, landing into a compromising position, his ass straight up in the air. Agent Coulson kicked open the door to Steve's room and looked at Steve.

"Captain Rogers, we need to get you to a containment cell. Your pheromones are causing a riot. Come with me." Coulson said shortly, growling slightly. 

Steve let out a shaky breath and tried to get up, but collapsed back to the ground. He felt weak; it was like he wasn't in control of his body. He whimpered and looked up at Coulson with big, teary blue eyes. He started to cry. 

"I-I can't, sir. My-I can't- help me please." Steve cried. 

"Pull yourself together, Captain. You need to get up, or you'll have almost every Alpha on the ship trying to mount you. Am I clear?" Phil asked. 

Steve tried to stand again and he staggered to the door, trying to keep himself upright. Coulson quickly grabbed Steve by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. Steve's breath was coming out in pants, and he was becoming overwhelmed by the scent of Alpha pheromones that were coming from every direction. Coulson led him to a room with nothing but 'private' written on the door. Coulson didn't say anything as he shoved Steve into the room and shut the door, locking Steve inside. It was an opaque cell made for the Hulk, but they needed a strong enough cell to hold Rogers. Coulson felt awful; if they'd done this to Clint, he would have strangled Fury. He could gear Steve bang on the door and beg to get let out; pleading his case and saying that he didn't mean to do anything wrong. Coulson cringed. SHIELD didn't house or hire many Omegas because of their submission. That, and Fury hated their 'weakness.' He allowed Banner to be on the Avengers because he was brilliant, on suppresants, and because the Hulk is an Alpha. Barton was allowed because of his excellent field skills and the fact that he was on suppresants. But Steve- no one had even known the super soldier was an Omega. He was controlling, dominant, _a leader._ a captain. He didn't have the submissive qualities of an Omega. But now that he was in heat, it was pretty obvious that he was an Omega. 

"I'm sorry, Steve." Phil said, walking away before Steve's cries of angiush could break him. 

"Let me out! Please Agent Coulson! Please!" Steve sobbed, his voice already becoming hoarse. 

Coulson just quickened his gait to get away from the sobs. He knew locking Steve in a small, windowless cell has a very bad idea. Steve would relapse. He'd think about the ice; the war. His mental health was in serious jeopardy. But there was nothing he could could do. He had to let Steve sufffer, lest he lose his job and his Omega. Phil closed the door to his office, his heart heavy. He started on his paperwork as though nothing was wrong. 

********* 

Steve had already thrown up twice since Coulson had locked him in here. His stomach was uneasy, and his temperatue had sky-rocketed. He stripped himself of all his clothing and laid on the cold, hard floor, ass in the air, chest to the floor. His asshole was dripping with slick, and Steve whined. He needed something, _anything,_ to fill him up. Tears were streaming down his fever and arousal flushed face. He took two fingers, used his slick to lube them up, and shoved them into his ass, fucking himself on them needily, his pace quick and erratic. He added two more fingers after a few minutes and moaned in pleasure. It wasn't enough, but it was definitely a start. When he came, he collasped onto the ground fully. He was tired, so tired, and he felt sleep creeping up on him quickly. He didn't fight it; he let it take him over and knock him out.

Steve realized sleep wasn't the best decision at the moment. It meant dreaming, and dreaming scared him. 

_Cold, dark, lonely. Nothing but the chill of ice and icy waters. The voices, they mock me. Tell me how weak I am, how stupid. Bucky's dead, I let Peggy down. Mama's been gone since '29. I was only twelve. That's when I met Bucky. He always protected me. And I let him die. The ice is closing in. My chest is tight. Breathing is almost impossible. I scream, but no one hears me. I'm terrified. Someone help me. Anyone. Please._

Steve woke up, screaming in terror. He looked around. He felt the room closing in, its cold darkness threatening to kill him, make him suffer. Steve felt his stomach lurch again and he threw up. The needy feeling and the desire to be filled had come back, and he had to be careful, because the floor was covered in vomit, his vomit, and he had nothing to clean it up with. There wasn't anything in the cell. No bed or bathroom, or even a light. He was hungry, and no one had come to give him food. Steve didn't know what time it was or how much time had passed since he had been put in here. There were no windows; he couldn't tell if it was day or night. Steve repeated his actions from earlier. He fingered himself, shame and embarrassment clouding his mind as he quickened his thrusting pace to fufill him needs, then he just laid oon the floor, enjoying the blast of cold it gave him. He felt tears run down his face again. he wondered why SHIELD locked him up in here. It was just a heat, right? Why did he have to go without food and water? Why didn't they put him in one of the normal rooms? He wondered if maybe Fury was embarrassed of him, ashamed by his differentiation as an Omega. It would make sense. Omegas were supposed to be weak, vulnerable, and submissive, and Steve was all of those things right now. Steve cried until sleep took hold of him. His last thought before he closed his eyes was _'Should I be ashamed of myself, too?'_

*******

Three days later, Steve's heat had passed. He waited for someone to come free him from the cell, curled up in the corner, shaking and pale as could be. He'd gotten sick a few more times and threw up more, and the room was absolutely disgusting at this point. He had used his clothes to clean himself up a little bit, but nothing seemed to take away the shame he felt for himself. After what seemed like years, he heard the lock on the door click and the door opened slightly. Steve caught the slightest peek of Coulson. He whimpered.

"I brought you some clothes, Captain. And a rode. Put the robe on and I'll walk you to the showers so you can clean up. Can I come in?" Coulson asked. 

"Y-Yes, sir. You may come in." Steve whispered. 

Coulson stepped inside the cell and was immediately taken over by the scent. It was repugnant, disgusting in ways Coulson had never seen before. Vomit covered the floor and Steve sat naked, curled up in the corner, looking pale and sick. His heat must have been hell. Steve wouldn't even make eye contact, which Coulson guessed was out of embarrassment. Phil knew this was a horrible idea. The idea was to keep Steve from leaving, not to make him sick. Phil walked over to Steve and kneeled beside him. 

"Shh, Steve. I'm going to help you get to the shower. We will get someone in here to clean this up. Its not your fault. Come on, let's go." Coulson said, helping Steve to his feet and into his robe. 

"'M sorry I made a mess." Steve said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Its okay, Captain. Now, go shower and dress. I'm taking you to meet your assigned Alpha." 

Steve nodded and wandered into the showers. Coulson stood guard by the door. He watched the other agents walk by. A few asked about Steve; just asking how he was doing and if his heat had passed. Coulson answered their questions with short, monosyallibic responses. He had no idea what or how Steve was feeling. After thirty minutes, Steve peeked his head out of the door to the showers. Coulson looked at him with sad eyes. His eyes were usually emotionless, but Steve's codition just hit Coulson deeply. What if this had been his Omega? Steve looked at his with scared, lifeless eyes. 

"I'm ready to go." Steve said, voice low. 

"Alright then. I'll drive you to your Alpha's home. Its one of the only places that's been rebuilt completely after the attack by Loki. We can stop and get something to eat, if you're hungry." Coulson said. 

Steve's stomach growled at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten in four days, and hi body didn't like that at all, especially because of his metabolism, which was four times that of a normal human. Coulson seemed to notice, and before Steve could deny his hunger, Coulson asked him what he wanted to eat. Steve blushed and stammered. 

"It doesn't matter, really, I-" Steve stammered. 

"I'll have your Alpha order you something. Let's go. We don't have all day." Coulson said, walking away. 

Steve ran to catch up with him. He was nervous. Who would his Alpha be? 

And would they be ashamed of him as well?


	2. Chapter 2

To say Steve was surprised when they pulled up to Stark Tower was an understatement. He thought for a second that this meant Tony Stark would be his new Alpha, and that scared him. He and Tony weren't exactly on good terms, even though Steve had apologized. Coulson helped Steve out of the car and they walked up to the doors of Stark Tower. He punched a code into the security keypad and leaned in so a machine could scan his eye. They entered the tower and walked to the elevator. The first floor seemed like a waiting room, with magazines and a secretary. Coulson grabbed his wrist and led him to the elevator, pressing the button to take them to the highest floor, which was where Tony's penthouse was. It took only a minute before they were on the top floor. Coulson led the way to a large room with a lot of windows. Steve could hear laughing and talking from inside the room. Coulson motioned for Steve to stay in the hall while he talked to his soon to be Alpha. He watched Coulson disappear into the room before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

*********

"Hey, why is Agent here? This was supposed to be romantic! You're ruining it, Coulson." Tony whined.

"Hello, Phil. What do you need to not hand Tony today?" Pepper asked, standing up to shake Phil's hand. 

"I've brought the Omega I asked you to be the assigned Alpha for. He's in the hallway." Coulson said. 

"Oh! I can't wait to meet him. Why don't you bring him in to get aquainted?" 

Coulson nodded and went to fetch Steve from the hallway. Steve stood up immediately and followed him into the large room. The first thing he laid eyes on was Tony, then a beautiful redheaded woman in shorts and a white button-down. She smiled kindly at him and extened her hand. 

"Hello. I'm Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper. I'll be your assigned Alpha. Its nice to meet you." Pepper said, shaking Steve's hand. She sensed something a little off about him. 

"I'm Steve. Steve Roges. I'm your assigned...Omega, I guess? Its nice to meet you, as well." Steve said, gripping Pepper's hand. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Rogers?! Captain Stick Up His Ass is the Omega you were assigned to? When were you planning on telling your boyfriend this?" Tony growled. 

"I didn't know, Tony. And you knew I was being assigned. Be nice. Steve's a guest." Pepper chastised. 

"Just make sure he knows that you are not his girlfriend. Got that, Captain Ameri-Jerk? She's not yours, she's _mine._ Keep your patriotic hands off of her." 

"Anthony!" 

"What?! I'm just making sure he doesn't take advantage of you!" 

"Oh, I'd never, Ms. Potts." Steve said hurriedly. 

"I know, Steve. Besides, I'm the Alpha. It'd technically be me taking advantage of you he should be worried about." Pepper said. 

"If we're ready to speak about rules, could we start?" Coulson asked. 

Everyone sat down and looked at Coulson. He cleared his throat nevously. He'd given this talk a million times, why was this time so hard? 

"Okay. So, as I'm sure you know, Steve is Captain America. By agreeing to be his Alpha, you are sworn to keep his identity a secret from all non-SHIELD personelle. You are required to take a week long seminar about Omega care and biology. Its a little like sex education, but it is required before you can mark an Omega as your own. Tony, you are technically required to take the course too, because Steve is going to be under the care of the Alpha you have intimate relations with. You will have jursidictition as well as Pepper. Now, as for the matter of sexual aspects of the relationship, that is entirely up to you three. If Steve needs his Alpha though, Pepper is responsible for him. You have to take care of him, Ms. Potts. Is this all understood?" Coulson asked, finishing his explaination. 

"Where will I go if I'm in heat, Agent Coulson?" Steve asked, his voice quiet and small. 

"You'll stay here. Pepper will tend to you." 

"But Ms. Potts is Tony's Alpha. Doesn't that mean Tony is-" 

"I'm a Beta, Steve. I know that's a mind blowing concept, but some people are on the middle of the spectrum. I can top or bottom, I don't have heats or a knot. Its kinda a compromise between Alpha and Omega." Tony said, sighing at Steve's (adorable) ignorance. 

"Oh, okay. Ms. Potts, I was just wondering-" 

"Steve, how about we talk more over dinner? Phil said you were hungry. Phil, thank you for dropping him off." Pepper said, hugging Phil. 

"No problem. I will be doing routine check-ups to evaluate you and Tony both. See you later." Coulson said before walking out the door. 

"Well, I guess I'm not needed, so I'm just going to-" Tony said, starting to walk away. Pepper grabbed his shirt. 

"No, you're going to change and all three of us will go out to dinner. We should get aquainted with our Omega. Steve is now a part of this family. Now go on, shoo, go get dressed." Pepper said, shooing Tony to his bedroom. 

Steve stood quietly and waited for instruction. The tower was big, imtimidating, and the technology was far to advanced and complex for Steve to use. Steve sighed in defeat. He wasn't good enough to be Pepper's Omega. Pepper was obviously a strong, independent, and smart woman. She was CEO of Stark Industries, after all. And what was Steve? Just a kid from Brooklyn, who was completely lost in the new century that was supposedly his new home. He couldn't keep up with Pepper; she was too sharp, and while Steve was quite sharp himself, Pepper was a more sophisticated and professional type of sharp. It was like the princess and the peasant. And then there was Tony, who seemed very possesive of Pepper. He hated Steve, it seemed, and Steve knew why. He was taking Pepper away from him, taking his place as object of attention and affection. Steve felt bad that he was doing that to Tony. Pepper came back into the room and smiled at Steve. 

"Are you okay, Steve?" Pepper asked lightly. 

"Yes, ma'am. Just thinking is all." Steve said. 

"About what, love?" 

"About this. I should apologize to Tony." 

"For what? Speaking? Tony is just getting used to the idea. Give him some time to warm up to you. You're a good guy, Steve, and I'm proud to be your Alpha. And I can feel that you aren't sure about this. I will do everything, absolutely _everything,_ to keep you from feeling that way. I want you to be happy, and to be proud of who you are, even if people tell you differently. You are mine now, Steve, and you're Tony's, too. We swore we'd take care of you. So don't worry about Tony being a bit of a jerk right now. He likes you, he does. He just needs time to adjust, just like you do." 

"Thank you for that, Pepper." 

"No problem. Now, I'm going to go change. You can go down to the twentieth floor and hang out in the living room, if you'd like. I'll have Tony give you the grand tour later." 

"Okay. I will." 

Pepper smiled and kissed Steve's cheek before she walked out the door. Steve tried to find his way to the elevator to go down a few floors, but startled when he heard a voice come out of nowhere. 

"Good evening, Captain Rogers. Do you require assistance?" An automatted voice asked, its accent heavily British. 

"Who are you? Where are you?" Steve called out. 

"I am JARVIS, Stark Towers' resident AI. I am everywhere, and I believe you require assistance." 

"Oh! Tony made you? That's amazing!" 

"Yes, Captain Rogers. Master Stark did in fact write my coding." 

"Well, uh, could you help me find the elevator? I think I'm going the wrong way." 

"You are indeed. If you turn around and walk fourteen feet, you will find your destination." 

"Thank you, JARVIS. Tony did a good job with you." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Steve did find the elevator and went down to the twentieth floor. He took a seat in the living room and sat quietly, waiting for Tony and Pepper. He didn't wait long, because what seemed like only seconds later, they stepped out of the elevator. 

"Come on, Spangles. Time to go eat." Tony said. 

Steve nodded and stood up to follow the pair. He blushed when Tony put a hand on his lower back and led him as he held Pepper's hand. They both looked incredible, even just in jeans and T-shirts. Steve was quiet as they got into the car and on the way to the resturant. He didn't have much to say at all. Pepper looked at him from the passenger's seat. 

"You can talk, you know. No one's going to hurt you." Pepper said. 

"Yeah, Spangles. Tell us what it was like to be friends with George Washington." Tony said teasingly. 

"He was before my time." Steve said quietly. 

"You aren't helping, Tony." Pepper growled, annoyed. 

"I just didn't want to disturb you. I don't like to intrude." 

"You didn't mind intruding on my relationship with Pepper." Tony said, glaring at Steve in the rear-view mirror. 

"Anthony! Stop it. There's no need to be a rude." Pepper said. 

"Its okay, Ms. Potts, I deserve it. Tony should be able to voice his anger." Steve said. 

"No, Steve, it is _not_ okay. I am not going to deal with Tony being a brat, and I am not going to stand for you not defending yourself when he's mean to you. Its going to stop. _Right now._ " 

"Fine. Good, we're here. Now get out so we can eat some goddamn food." Tony said, pulling into a parking spot and getting out of the car. 

"Yes ma'am, Pepper." Steve said. 

"Alright then. Come on, Romano's has the best Italian food in New York. I know you'll love it." Pepper said. 

Steve nodded and followed Pepper and Tony to the door. They sat at a small booth and Steve sat alone on one side while Tony and Pepper sat across from him on the other. He sighed. This was going to be more trouble than it was worth. Did he really need an Alpha? He didn't mind staying at SHIELD for the rest of his life, especially if it meant not dealing with an angry Tony Stark. The ache of shame at being an Omega returned. If he wasn't an Omega, he wouldn't be in this mess. Steeve hung his head and just waited. The dinner would over soon enough, he supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Steve sat in the main room, drawing. He was waiting for some eggs he was making to hard boil, so he figured he draw to pass some time. He had almost filled up the sketchbook in three days with nothing but pictures of Tony and Pepper. Steve got embarrassed when he drew them, simply because sometimes, not all the time, he drew them naked, or just in underwear. Steve heard footsteps and quickly closed his sketchbook and hiding it under a couch cushion. He saw Bruce out of the corner of his eye and relaxed. Bruce came and sat down beside him, smiling.

"Hello, Steve. How are you feeling today? Still having abdominal troubles?" Bruce asked timidly. 

"I feel okay. My stomach still cramps up a little, but I haven't thrown up since Wednesday." Steve said. 

"Good! I'm glad. How are things with Tony?" 

"Okay, I guess. He doesn't hate me so much anymore." 

"He doesn't hate you at all. He's just being Tony." 

"Bruce, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"How did you know you love Natasha?" 

"You feel the connection. It usually starts with you thinking about them sexually. And sometimes you can be attracted to more than one Alpha or Beta. Why?" 

"I think-I think about Pepper and Tony in their underwear." 

"Well, Pepper's your Alpha, its normal. You feel something for her. And most likely Tony, as well. Maybe you should talk to Pepper and Tony about a more sexually intimate relationship." 

"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Bruce." 

"No problem." 

"And, uh, could you give me my sketchpad, please? Its under the cushion." 

Bruce felt under the cushion and pulled out the sketchpad, handing it to Steve with a knowing look. Steve blushed. Was he that obvious? Steve turned off the burner that was boiling the water and his eggs before heading down to the lab, the last place he had seen Pepper and Tony. Steve felt like it was too soon to ask this of the Alpha/Beta pair, but Pepper had said to tell her if he felt uncomfortable, or if he needed something, whether to fulfill his Omega needs or not. He punched a code into Tony's lab keypad lock. Steve knew it by heart. It was 2378654109, and it wasn't for any apparent reason. Tony just liked that arrangement of the numbers zero through nine. He stepped into the lab and walked towards Tony's lab table. 

"Tony? I wanted to talk to you and Pepper-Oh my God!" Steve exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Tony was on the floor, Pepper straddling his waist, sinking down onto his cock, three of her fingers buried deep in Tony's ass. Tony seemed to be talking to Pepper, and Pepper seemed to be saying something that was making Tony hot and bothered. Steve knew he shouldn't have been watching, but it was so... _interesting._

"Yeah, you like it, don't you, Tony? You like my fingers right up tight, hot hole? Cause I like them there, stretching you wide open." Pepper growled, making Tony whimper. 

"God, Pepper, give it to me. Make me come right into your tight cunt. Goddamn, Pepper!" Tony groaned, thrusting up into Pepper. 

Steve's pants became extremely tight as his cock hardened. He was starting to self lubricate, and he moaned as he rubbed himself through his pants. That caught the pair's attention, and they looked over at Steve. Pepper and Tony looked at each other, then back at Steve. Steve blushed, embarrassed, and ran out the door, hoping they didn't notice his erection. 

"Steve, wait!" Tony and Pepper called. 

Steve was gone. Pepper looked at Tony, giving Tony a look that said 'hurry up and come, we need to talk to Steve.' Tony sighed as he came, and he pulled out and put his pants back on. Pepper straightened her pin-striped skirt, and then grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him to the elevator. They went down a floor to go to Steve's room. 

"Pepper, are you sure he needs us to talk to him? I mean, we could have finished having mind blowing sex first." Tony grumbled. 

"Oh please spare me the 'I don't care about Steve' act. I know you care." Pepper said. 

Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper knocked on the door to Steve's room. Tony caught a whimper coming from inside the room, and decided he just had to know what was going on in there. He asked JARVIS to unlock Steve door and he flung it open to find Steve on his bed, ass in the air as he fingered himself with one hand and jerking his cock with the other. Steve was crying for whatever reason, and that tugged at Tony's heart-strings. Pepper cleared her throat to announce her presence. Steve looked over at her, his eyes wide. He buried his face into the pillow in shame. 

"Steve, don't you dare hide your face from me." Pepper said. 

"Leave me alone! Please?" Steve asked. 

"Looks like _my_ Omega is in a bit of a bind. What do you say, Tony? Should we help him?" 

"Oh, I definitely think we should. I'll take rear, you take front." Tony said, stripping himself of his pants and getting behind Steve. 

Pepper swatted Steve's hand away from his penis and replaced it with her own. She jerked slowly, not wanting to hurt Steve. She was surprised at the size of his prick. She thought it would be much smaller, but it was just as big as the rest of him. Steve whimpered as Tony removed his fingers and replaced them with his own, plunging four fingers right into his hole. Steve moaned in pleasure. 

"See? You weren't hitting your sweet spot, Steve-o. Its okay, just sit back and let me take care of you." Tony said huskily. 

Steve shouted Tony's name as he came, then Pepper's. He cuddled into Pepper and sighed. 

"Thank you." Steve whispered, face buried in Pepper's skirt. 

"No need to thank us. We're here to take care of you. We're not mad that you were aroused." Pepper said, stroking Steve's hair. 

"But I-I-I watched you and Tony, being _intimate..._ " 

"Steve, really? God, its called sex. Jesus fucking Christ, its not that hard to say. Anyway, its understandable. To people who are able to dominate you, seeing their bits while they fuck, it usually turns Omegas on. Speaking of Omegas, that seminar we're supposed to go to starts in thirty minutes. Yeah, sorry I was lazy last week and didn't go." Tony said, pulling out of Steve. 

"Don't leave me..." 

"Steve, we have to go. Its required for us." Pepper said. 

"I was supposed to talk to you about this, not walk in on you and then have you two help me...get off." 

Tony and Pepper hugged Steve and wiped away what was left of his tears. Steve got up and scampered into the bathroom. Pepper shook her head, confused. She hadn't thought that Steve would want sex out of the relationship. Tony was tugging his pants back on, grumbling about how his sex was always interrupted. Pepper just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator once again. They headed for the community college for the seminar. 

*********

"Now, on to Omega pH imbalances. You may have noticed that your Omega might say that he or she has and itch, burn, or strange odor coming either from the vagina or the anus. This probably means your Omega has a pH imbalance. In this case, you should purchase a medicated soap such as Rephresh to get it back in check. Intimate relations should be discontinued until such problems are rectified. Next, let's talk a little about encountering your Omega sexually. Omegas are naturally submissive, but they are shy about asking for what they want. It is most likely that you will have to instigate a sexual encounter. The way you so is by being romantic and non-aggressive, unless that is what your Omega enjoys..." The professor droned on.

"Peppppper, this is so _boring._ " Tony whined quietly. 

"Shh, Tony. Pay attention." Pepper said. 

"I'm Dr. Know-It-All and-" 

"Mr. Stark, would you like to share your comments with the rest of the class?" The professor asked angrily. 

"No sir." Tony answered. 

"Good. Now, where were we? Oh yes..." 

Tony banged his head against the desk. Why did he do to deserve this torture? He was sure Fury was behind it. 

*******

The seminar had gone on until nine o'clock at night, and Pepper and Tony had never been so happy to be home in their lives. They clambered to the elevator and went to their room. They opened the door and walked in, Tony going straight to the bathroom to change. Pepper sat on the bed and started to take off her clothes. She startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mmmmm....Pepper is that you? Where's Tony? I'm so sleepy." The voice said groggily. 

"Steve, what are you doing in here?" Pepper asked. 

"I couldn't sleep. You two have a nice bed. It smells good. Like AXE and flowers. Like you and Tony." 

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? Its okay if you do." 

"That would be nice." 

''Alright. Good night, Steve. Me and Tony will be in bed soon, okay?" 

"'Kay." 

Steve's head fell back to the pillow and he snored softly. Pepper smiled and walked into the bathroom, kissing Tony on the cheek as she stepped into the shower. Tony smiled through his toothpaste filled mouth. 

"Steve's sleeping with us tonight. He is adorable when he sleeps." Pepper said. 

"Okay. I'm almost done in here. See you in bed?" Tony asked. 

"You know it, babe." 

Tony spit out his toothpaste and went into the bedroom, sliding into bed beside Steve and wrapping an arm around him. Steve cuddled into Tony's warmth and mumbled something about Bucky before putting a hand near the arc reactor. Tony covered Steve's hand with his own. Pepper came out moments later and slid into bed on the other side of Steve, spooning his back. She winked at Tony, who kissed him. They both kissed Steve before turning out the lights and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper had been tracking Steve's heat cycle since he first came to the tower. She tried to prepare everything, make sure it would all be comfortable and soothing for Steve, even when he was in the throws of heat. She cleared Tony's schedule for the expected week of Steve's heat, so he could be there to comfort Steve and keep him calm, especially after his first heat. But even after all the classes and preparation, nothing seemed to compare to the lust she felt when she went into their room on the day Steve's heat started. The smell was sickly sweet, and Steve was on the bed, legs spread wide open, his hole leaking and puffy. Tony was trying his best to help the blonde Omega, but Steve wasn't having any of it. He just sobbed and whimpered and cried out the names of his Alpha and Beta. Pepper quickly stripped off her clothes and ran to the distressed Omega. Steve clung to her, tears in his eyes. Peper could feel his insecurity. He thought she wouldn't come fill him up; he thought she wouldn't help him. Pepper was going to prove him wrong, though. She dipped two fingers in his slick and used it as lube for he fingers so she could prep her precious little Omega. She didn't want him to be in pain.

"So wet for me, aren't you, my little whore? Want me to fill you up-make you take every inch of my big, lady Alpha dick. Is that what you want?" Pepper growled. 

"I want you, Pepper. I want you _inside of me,_ telling me how much of a cockslut I am." Steve panted, thrusting back on Pepper's delicate fingers. 

"Well, I'm hard for you. I'm going to take care of my little Omega. Poor baby, in heat all alone, only your fingers to fill you up. I'm going to put myself inside of you, and Tony's going to fill up your pretty little mouth, okay?" 

Steve nodded, presenting his ass to Pepper. Pepper had never actually had an Alpha had on before. Female Alpha did have a penis, but only when their mate was in heat. And right now, Steve needed her to lube up her cock and shove it into his hole. Pepper didn't even need lube, though. She just fucked into Steve's already loose, wet hole, while Tony let Steve suck on his dick like it was a pacifier. Pepper could tell Steve was blissed out, as he had already shot his load all over himself and the sheets. Pepper thrusted a little harder, and by then, she had popped her knot and was pumping come deep inside of Steve, who was moaning around Tony's erection. Tony eventually released, Steve eating up his come happily. Pepper pulled out once her knot deflated and rested beside Steve on the bed. She bit down on his neck, hard enough to break skin, and sucked, leaving her marl on the Omega. Tony kissed the mark, signifying their bond as well. The three happily slept, their Omega in the middle, being protected in his sleepy, post-coital phase. Steve couldn't have been happier. 

He finally had his bond.


End file.
